Zachary Ryu
Zachary Ryu is the former second leader of Team Baron and medieval squire of Boxer. He transforms into Kamen Rider Knuckleman through the Walnut Lockseed. And became the second rider of Team Baron. History Zachary's past before he became a dancer was unknown. He was seen being beaten up by a few thugs before being saved by Azami. She taught him dancing and invited him to join her dance team, where her brother Peko was also a member of. Later, in 2011, Baron Tomsen took over Azami's dancing team, forming Team Baron. Zachary became one of Team Baron's top dancers, and one of Baron's most devoted followers, developing a cocky attitude in the process towards other Beat Rider teams. Personality Zachary serves as second-in-command in Baron's absence. He is an excellent dancer and loyal to Baron when his leader was human. While in an Inves Game, he and Peko set up a cheat in order to make Team Baron the winner by making the opponent's Inves go berserk. After being discovered by Baron however, Zachary never dared to cheat again. When Baron quits Team Baron so that he can fight the Yggdrasill Corporation and not to put his teammates in danger, he gives Zachary the Team's leadership and gives him a Sengoku Driver. When Oren is about to disrupt the Kamen Riders' stage performance, Zachary shows his heroic side for the first time in the series by risking himself to protect the Beat Rider dancers via becoming Kamen Rider Knuckleman and assisting Armor Warrior. Arms Like with the other Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Knuckleman's forms are called Arms. His Sengoku Driver plays American rock & roll music and emits a guitar riff sound before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled in pure English with a "Mr. Adjective/Noun" theme. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Knuckleman can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: Squash, Au Lait, or Sparking. Ride Wear Ride Wear is Knuckleman's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Knuckleman's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Unlike the original Kamen Riders, Knuckleman's Ride Wear isn't identifiable through his Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator faceplate due to using a mass-produced Sengoku Driver. As a result, the Rider Indicator is blank. However, it can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Ultra Joint. Blank Faceplate.png|Blank Rider Indicator Knuckle_custom_faceplate.png|Knuckleman Rider Indicator (never used) Walnut *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 107 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. Walnut Arms is Knuckleman's default walnut-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Walnut Lockseed, this form bears the Knuck Met helmet with the Knuck Eye visor. While assuming Walnut Arms, Knuckleman dons the Walnut Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Walnut Fists. In this form, Knuckleman's offensive stats are lower than Barker's, but he has better agility stats, jumping higher and running faster than the aforementioned Rider. Zachary loses access to Walnut Arms in a battle against Baron, resulting in the destruction of his Walnut Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. He later regains his ability to transform after receiving a new Sengoku Driver and Walnut Lockseed from Drew. This Arms' finisher has three variations depending on which function Knuckleman activates from his Sengoku Driver. *'Squash': Knuckleman jumps into the air while golden energy surrounds his right foot that releases walnut-shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful front kick. *'Au Lait': Knuckleman jumps into the air as a projection of a walnut covers him before he strikes the target with a super powered punch. Alternatively, Knuckleman launches an average sized energy shaped-like walnuts at the target. *'Sparking': Knuckleman punches the air, creating giant energy spheres shaped like walnuts at the target. Chestnut Raiment Chestnut Raiment Arms is Knuckleman's walnut/chestnut-based armored Japanese Samurai/Medieval Squire form, which is accessed through the simultaneous use of the Walnut Lockseed and Chestnut Energy Lockseed. While assuming Chestnut Raiment Arms, Knuckleman dons the Chestnut Raiment Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Chestnut Fists. This Arms' finisher has three variations depending on which function Knuckleman activates from his Sengoku Driver. *'Squash': Knuckleman jumps up and fires the Marron Bombers' spikes at the enemy, shedding off their shells before landing two fiery punches at once. *'Au Lait': Knuckleman uses an Au Lait function, and he charges the "peeled" Marron Bombers with flames and delivers an explosive punching attack. Other Arms Giant Watermelon *'Height': 311 cm. *'Weight': 523 kg. (1,153 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 33.2 t. *'Kicking power': 51.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.8 sec. Giant Watermelon Arms is Knuckleman's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Mecha Watermelon Lockseed, this form bears the Giant Watermelon Head helmet with an unspecified visor. While assuming Giant Watermelon Arms, Knuckleman dons the Giant Watermelon Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is a pair of boxing gloves reminiscent of his Walnut Fists created from energy watermelons. This form can also interchange into three modes. *'Walker Mode': Giant Watermelon Arms' warrior mode, which equips Armor Warrior with the Melon Staff for combat. *'Big Ball Mode': Giant Watermelon Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Armor Warrior's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. *'Flight Mode': Giant Watermelon Arms' flight mode, which allows Armor Warrior to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Giant Watermelon Arms is the most massive Arms Change so far, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Walker Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Big Ball Mode and Flight Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Mecha Watermelon Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. Acorn Acorn Arms is Knuckleman's acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Acorn Lockseed, this form bears the Dome Casque helmet with the Nut Eye visor. Acorn Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Barker. While assuming Acorn Arms, Knuckleman dons the Acorn Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Acorn Hammer. Pinecone Pinecone Arms is Knuckleman's pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Pinecone Lockseed, this form bears the Pine helmet with the Comb Eye visor. Pine Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Pine. While assuming Pinecorn Arms, Knuckleman dons the Pinecone Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Ninjetti Staff. Rider Arms The Rider Arms are forms based on past Kamen Riders. Mystica Mystica Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Masked Rider of Mystica's Mighty Form that is accessed through the Mystica Lockseed. While assuming Mystica Arms, Knuckleman dons the Mystica Armor Part and he can utilize pyrokinetic melee attacks during finishers instead of possessing an Arms Weapon. *'Squash:' Dragon Form *'Au Lait:' Pegasus Form *'Sparking:' Titan Form Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device **Removable slots for additional Lockseeds: ***Genesis Core - Essential to access a Raiment Arms *Lockseeds - Gives access to Knuckleman's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Walnut Fists - Knuckleman Walnut Arms' personal weapons **Giant Watermelon Fists - Knuckleman Giant Watermelon Arms' personal weapons in Walker Mode **Ninjetti Staff - Knuckleman Pinecone Arms' personal weapon **Acorn Hammer - Knuckleman Acorn Arms' personal weapon **Chestnut Fists - Knuckleman Chestnut Raiment Arms' personal weapon Category:Armor Warrior Riders